


Cut to the Feeling

by twahtohnedskee



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Hun POV, Introspection, M/M, concert feelings idk, thinking about ending fairy jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twahtohnedskee/pseuds/twahtohnedskee
Summary: The thing about Jaehyun’s drumming is that he knows exactly how he looks doing it.
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Cut to the Feeling

The thing about Jaehyun’s drumming is that he knows exactly how he looks doing it. Sometimes Hun will look back at him mid-performance and need to bite down a scoff. The boy is ridiculous—all half-bitten lip and what Hun assumes is his approximation of bedroom eyes.

It works, of course. Their staff monitor all the major SNS apps and without fail there are people searching for N.Flying’s scene-stealing drummer within hours of a music show schedule. It goes to Jaehyun’s head only the slightest bit. He watches the playback with his shoulders almost at his ears and his biggest shit-eating grin.

In the end, he’s too good a person to be truly annoying about it; just moderately annoying, in true Jaehyun fashion. An elbow in Seunghyub’s ribs, a finger in Hweseung’s cheek. Recently, an arm around Dongsung’s shoulders since the maknae is the only one who deems it necessary to compliment him on his stage presence.

Hun doesn’t mind it beyond an eye roll or two, even if it means he has to keep his gaze forward anytime they’re performing with a cameraman who can’t pull his lens away from Jaehyun’s drum kit. During music shows, Hun can control where he looks easily enough.

But god things are different during concerts.

The lights and the stage and the energy from the crowd affects everyone. Seunghyub turns into a magnetic force, growling and unstoppable. Sweat soaked shirt clinging to his body looking for all the world like he was born to be there. Hweseung gives as much as he gets, their powerhouse vocal, filled to the brim with raw talent and buzzing like livewire. Even Dongsung. All his reserved cool stripped back to reveal how young he actually is, how alive, how hungry for the stage. And then there’s Jaehyun, _god_ Jaehyun.

During concerts, when there’s no one filming, when it’s just them and the fans sending energy back and forth in a conversation that at its purest feels almost transcendental Jaehyun is—well, otherworldly.

Concert Jaehyun is everything music show Jaehyun isn’t. He lets go completely, eyes closed, head tipped back like the beats are being transmitted to him straight from god. One with the music, the moment. Complete surrender.

During concerts, Hun can’t stop himself from looking. He gives in to whatever it is that pulls him from his mike stand to the platform where Jaehyun’s set up and takes his fill. He lets his eyes roam the long column of Jaehyun’s throat and drinks up the image of him doing what he does best. Doing what he loves. _This is who Jaehyun is_ , Hun thinks, half-delirious with it, _beyond the gags and the flirting, even beyond the too bright smile. This._

And if Jaehyun chooses that moment to open his eyes, to meet Hun’s well. He can’t be blamed for the way his heart skips in a manner that isn’t exactly platonic.

Lines like that only betray the moment anyway. Romantic, platonic. What does it matter when Jaehyun is flashing him a smile sharper than anything he’d ever show the cameras? Jaehyun is beautiful like this. Hun isn’t one to deny himself truths like that.

He turns away after a few breaths but he still feels it—the connection. Jaehyun’s eyes on his back even if he isn’t looking anymore. It’s something and everything all at once.

Hun laughs wildly into the next song, fingers flying over the frets. Teeth bared. _This_ , he thinks fiercely. _If the cameras caught this, no one would stand a chance_.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 2 hours after watching a good bam fancam and its working title was "Good Bam Jaehyun RIP". Anyway, hello n.fias please be kind to me! Leave me a comment or a kudos if you feel like it, those keep me going <3 
> 
> You can also find me crying about Jaehyun semi-daily on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/faerieehyun). Happy 2idiots month!!


End file.
